User talk:SaganamiFan
Timeline contradicitions Sag, I have been reviewing the timeline in the books and from my research most of the contradictions come from the UHH. The books timeline is ok but by my calculations the dates stated on the UHH Monarcs of Manticore are on the low side by 5-6 years. Like this QE3 is crowned at age 18 in 1883 in QG but in HH4 it states that she had been ruling for over 18y in 1905 which puts her being crowned in 1887. Or the fact that in HHA4 PL Crown prince roger is listed as 3y in 1892 but in HH9 he is 17y when the story takes place in 1915 which puts his YOB in 1898 and princess ruth is 23y in WS1 in 1919 which puts her YOB 1896. To me most of the timeline problems come from the other authors stories but not the ones by DW.--John964 16:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that seems to really be one of the main problems. Guess that's why nowadays DW refrains from specifying stuff that may change later... -- SaganamiFan 16:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) We have another timeline contradiction. In ART Rivka is supposed to be 20 T-years old DOB 1902 PD. but in AoV CP Roger is listed a 17 T-years old and attending Queens Coll. with Rivka which would make Rivka +/- 1 T-year of Roger who was born in 1896 PD. Which means that Rivka was attending collage at age 11-13 T-years old. John964 23:27, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Ha! Now we have our own Indiana Jones/Marion pedophilia scandal! -- SaganamiFan 10:16, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Wanted Links Page I've been occasionally looking through the Wanted Links Page and in doing so I've come across a number of entries that show they have pages linked to them, but when I check to see which pages link there there are no pages linked to it. I know that the lists updates every day and the pages that have been created are removed from it, but are these entries that have nothing linking to them removed as well? As an example, I found an entry for Battle Squadron 21 (Haven), the page already exists as Battle Squadron 21 (RHN). In order to prevent a duplicate page from being created, I changed the link, but Battle Squadron 21 (Haven) still shows on the Wanted Links Page. -- DarkScribe 20:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Old problem. Pages that have their links removed are still in the list until the next time the cache is updated. They should disappear from the list within 24 h or so. Also, in case of something like "Battle Squadron 21 (Haven)", you can create it as a redirect to "Battle Squadron 21 (RHN)", this way nobody will get the idea of creating a dublicate under that name in the future. -- SaganamiFan 20:32, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Havenite Battle Squadrons I've been trying to create pages for the various Havenite Battle Squadrons and I've been successful with all but three of them. I can't seem to find which books mention them. The three I can't find are Battle Squadron 38 (PN), Battle Squadron 11 (RHN), and Battle Squadron 27 (RHN). Being squadrons of the RHN, 11 and 27 have to be from one of the three most recent books. But, I have no clue which one or where to look in the books for them. Any advice on where I should look? -- DarkScribe 07:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well you warned us Well, you warned us. Now the morons at Wikia have gone and screwed up the Honorverse as well as the other wikis I was following. You would think they would seek user input before making drastic changes. so, what do we do? Move the Honorverse elsewhere? -- DarkScribe 06:17, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Is it possible to acces special pages under a new skin? (some idea is to paste somewhere a shortcut, but will it work after November?) --dotz 13:25, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Slocum Systems I changed the original Slocum System page. The reference to the target of Op. Buttercup refers to the Slocum System near Barnett in the PRH. I changed the page to reflect that fact. I created a new page, Slocum System (Silesian Confederacy) to differentiate that one --.Hornpiper 00:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : You might want to think about reading the editing conventions for this site before making more changes. Or take a look at how some of the other pages are done. -- DarkScribe 02:41, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Honorverse approach If you don't know what does Honorverse approach mean, check here: http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:L%27oric. Proud :) --dotz 21:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Good job, we made a good style to emulate. --Farragut79 01:08, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Jep this is nice :-) -- SaganamiFan 03:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Ad Astra Material (AAM) I have noticed that some material mentiomned in the Ad Astra Setting books is missing or material in it contradicts information that you had here(the date of the establishment of the Solarian League).Andermanifan 20:05, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :Ad Astra Material is generally missing here. We didn't decided what is more canonical - novels or Ad Astra Material, so both contradictory sources should be noted. --dotz 19:28, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::One of the main problems is that I was yet unable to get my hands on a copy of Jayne's ;-) I'm always looking for it on ebay and stuff, and hopefully I'll get one soon... -- SaganamiFan 22:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I bought the Ad Astra Products back in February. The Ad Astra Material has been approved as canon by the Mad Wizard himself. The creators have said that they corrected some errors in the novels.So I use the system of most recent information source as taking precedence.I will post some of the material up within th next few days. I will also ask the people on the Ad Astra forums to start making and improving articles here. -- Andermanifan :::: That would be a great help. I think we all agree on the "most recent info" rule (my only execption: the change in name spelling for some people, because I'm pretty sure it's mostly copy editing errors in the most recent books -- case in point: Lucien Cortez) -- SaganamiFan 13:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sag, there are three non-Jayne's but Jayne's-like booklets among AAM (Shipbooks 1, 2, 3). AAM-based articles concerning IAN, SCN and their states will be quite diffrent and much more detailed (Shipbook 2). --dotz 18:33, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Move/Delete/Disambiguous page request Could you set up disambiguous pages for Candless and Jamie Candless? I would do it myself, but I believe it would require moving and renaming pages which I cannot do as an IP editor. At least I don't think I can. Thank you. 05:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done. :-) -- SaganamiFan 06:21, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Could you move Cummings to Cummings (RMN) or Cummings (Manticore) with a disambiguation page to distinguish President Cummings (Talbott Quadrant). Or some other method. For that matter, is using (Talbot Quadrant) the best choice. Thank you. 01:57, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :Ooops, when I made the links I used Talbot instead of Talbott. I've fixed the links but the page needs to be moved to the correct title. Sorry, thanks. 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, Dangpiam Kitp is a misspelled duplicate of Dangpiam Kitpon. 01:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I found the given name of Admiral Griffith so Griffith should be moved to Jacques Griffith. Thank you. 16:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Unless there is a reason to keep it, I think Template:Infodumb should be deleted. It seems to just be a misspelled page created around the time Template:Infodump was created. 18:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Done and done. Thought I took care of that at the time... -- SaganamiFan 19:25, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Of the crew of HMLAC Cutthroat, all of whom are introduced in HH9 ch 24, only Bolgeo has no obvious given name. However near the end of the chapter, Harkness refers to "Tim" as one of the characters trying to add a sternwall to the Shrike. I think that Tim is Tim Bolgeo and the characters page should be renamed. Thank you. 16:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::That request should be on its talk page. --Farragut79 18:09, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RMN History I was reading the History section on the Royal Manticoran Navy page and noticed that the First Yeltsin was list there. It got me think why we don't have a template for pre-war battles of the RMN like Carson, First Basilisk, and First Yeltsin, etc. We have them one for every operation/battle in both wars, why not pre-war? Plus should we really list every individual battle the RMN has fought in the History section of its page? DarkScribe 15:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) A Rising Thunder Sag, Publisher Simon & Schuster has cover art, product discription and release date for a A Rising Thunder.John964 22:09, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Sag, according to DW snippet page there is some new information for treecat clans including a surviving singer from Black RockJohn964 23:23, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Availability of Sphinx surface map? Ensign Re-read (on the David Weber forum) and I are starting to work on creating an Addon for Celestia which would display the Manticore stellar system in realtime-3D. (A very preliminary Addon for Safehold is already available, but it has a *long* way to go.) Are the surface texture maps that were used to create the planetary picture for the Sphinx Wikia entry available for reuse? Were they developed with guidance from descriptions in the books, or are they strictly imaginary? SeldenE 14:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pointer to the Baen pages containing the picture. Now we're going to have to find out if the original artwork is avaliable, and from whom -- not the picture itself, but the 3d surface textures that seem to have been used to create it. *sigh* SeldenE 18:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Mesa Hi! Can you check out my note on the Mesa talk page? Talk:Mesa#Split. Thanks! --Shinyfan 05:11, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, hrm. I'm going to go ahead and direct most of the references to the planet, then. When we talk about someone being "of Florida", for example, we tend to mean the actual geographical entity of Florida, and not that the governmental unit that governs for Florida. --Shinyfan 17:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ughhh... stupid Mesa. Okay, so I'm just going with whatever language is already on a page and not messing with it beyond that. If it refers to where they were born or from, I'm going with the planet. If it refers to citizenship, I'm changing to the star nation. Any reference to 'Manpower of Mesa' will link to the planet. In the cases where it's just not clear, I'm going with my best guess and if someone else wants to re-read the specific passages in the books to figure it out, they're welcome to do so. :P At some point, we might need to explore this further, especially as we learn more about Mesa in the coming books. I almost feel like, despite having a decent reason for splitting them up (and I can totally see where you were coming from in doing it) having it split just makes it more confusing, not less so. --Shinyfan 18:09, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Naming Convention? Also, I've looked over the naming convention and I'm not sure how to tackle this one. From the page HMAMC Wayfarer - Lieutenant Commander Hunter – Commanding Officer, LAC Squadron Two. This Hunter does not seem to be any of the Hunters already listed on that page. I'm not sure how to name his new page, since the existing RMN Hunter doesn't seem to fit the naming convention anyway. Guidance is appreciated.--Shinyfan 05:42, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I've created the new page and updated the links. The (RMN) page can now be deleted. :) --Shinyfan 17:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Missile/defense platforms Is there a convention for how to refer to missile systems or defense systems? Specially on Battle of Solon, Moriarty is italicized most of the time, but not the first time, and the same with Tarantula. On the Moriarty page, it is italicized, but the Tarantula page is not. I feel like they either should ALL be italicized or all NOT italicized, but I'm not even sure how the book refers to them. --Shinyfan 19:48, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Wormhole page changes I hope I am not stepping on anybodies toes but I was interexted in the Wormhole connections and I found the two pages Wormhole Juntions and Wormhole Terminus an incomplete treatment of the subject. So I've created a Wormhole page that tries to bring it all together. I also think we need to add a Wormhole Nexus or Transist page to list the known wormhole connections other than at junctions. The current structure makes it difficult to add in a wormhole that simply contects two locations. Neither termini is a junction. But listing them under the Wormhole Termini alone seems incomplete as you would like to know where they connect to which isn't currently listed in the termini. -- Ric Evans 08:18, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Ric Evans :I happen do agree with you. The old structure came into being when the Manticore Junction was the sole 'wormhole' of relevance in the source material. Since DW kinda retconned this, making two-way wormholes a much more common phenomenon, we have to adapt. -- SaganamiFan 13:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't had a chance to read A Rising Thunder yet, but I've noticed a new page on here that discusses the Dionigi-Katharina Hyper Bridge and need some clarification on it. I know from the sample chapters on Baen and snippets on Eric Flint's website that there is a Nolan-Katharina Hyper Bridge, but I haven't heard of the Dionigi-Katharina Hyper Bridge. Is that a separate bridge or another termini of the Nolan-Katharina Hyper Bridge? If it's another termini than neither of them are a 'bridge', its a junction in the Katharina system and we need to adjust the relevant articles on here. If it's another Hyper Bridge all together than we need to clean up the articles to say so and comply with the editing conventions of the site. -- DarkScribe 17:22, January 16, 2012 (UTC). :::According to a quick google search, it appears to be mentioned briefly in the first chapter of ART. However, I seem to have overlooked it when taking notes from the eARC version I read -- or maybe it does not appear in that version. I'll check later, right now I'm on a business trip and don't have it with me... we will have to check for changes anyway when the print version gets out. -- SaganamiFan 09:17, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Wiki layout and content Thanks for your contact. I'm obviously new and looking through the Wiki while reading the Honorverse series I found charecters and source material wasn't beeing referenced back to any story or book. I'm going back and forth between the book I'm reading and the wiki to get a better understanding and feel for the story. I'm reading the series for the second time trying this time to also read all (most) of the out of series stories. Not knowing whom to ask, I did leave a note asking editors to please note for some of us where the wiki character or topic first appeared. -- Solus2sail 20:14, February 3, 2012 (UTC) In the future I'll try to read directions first. -- Solus2sail 20:23, February 3, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, answer on your talk page. :-) -- SaganamiFan 20:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Solarian-Manticoran War template and Battle of the Beowulf Terminus While no canon source has yet labeled the increasing hostilities between the Solarian League and the Star Empire of Manticore as the 'Solarian-Manticoran War', the number of battles continues to climb with each new addition to the series. So, my question is should we create a template listing the battles like the one that exists for the First and Second Havenite-Manticoran Wars? Also should we consider the confrontation between Task Force 11.6 and the Beowulf System Defense Force as a separate battle or as part of the Second Battle of Manticore? -- (DarkScribe 22:59, March 12, 2012 (UTC)) Suggested merge I suggest that the 'Military_of_Haven' and 'Havenite_Military' pages be merged togethor. They are about the same topic and should not be divided into 2 pages. -- Syalantillesfel 19:54, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Thx for pointing it out! -- SaganamiFan 02:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Erewhon I recommend that a disambiguation page be started for Erewhon, similiar to the disambiguation page for Mesa. -- Syalantillesfel 20:11, April 11, 2012 (UTC) : Also done. Thx again :-) -- SaganamiFan 02:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Gustav Anderman VI The historical reference to Emperor Caligula should be restored and made into a reference note, similiar to the references on the 'Gustav Anderman VII' page concerning the pharaoh. 03:23, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Battle of MacGregor I believe a reference note should be added to the 'Battle of MacGregor' page about the LAC vs capital ship combat. It resembles the Battle of Taranto (World War 2) and the following battles where aircraft (LACs) proved superior to the past warship vs warship clashes. Syalantillesfel 20:24, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Stotterman System Please consider a reference note comparing the Stotterman System to the bank secrecy laws seen in many nations in Europe, various tax havens, and offshore banks. Syalantillesfel 20:50, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Battle of MacGregor I recommend that a reference note should be added to the 'Battle of MacGregor' page about the LAC vs capital ship combat. It resembles the Battle of Taranto (World War 2) and the following battles where aircraft (LACs) proved superior to the previous warship vs warship clashes. Syalantillesfel 20:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Honorverse Compendium Sag, I sent you an e-mail about this, but you did not respond to it. David posted two letters to his website snippet page. Thes letters are an exchange in Proceeding between a Lt R Winton and a Capt E Janacek. The posting give the title to the Honorvers Compendium as House of Steel due to be realeased sometime in 2013 CE.John964 23:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Hey John, :After a little searching, I just found your e-mail, somehow it ended up in my provider's spam filter. Very interesting, lots of stuff to add to the canon, and a great outlook on the compendium. Thx for pointing it out! -- SaganamiFan 08:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Your welcome, it looks like 2013 going to be a fun year for the honorvers 21:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Fire Season e ARC is out. Steph has crush, theres a forest fire, treecat art, new clan and new treecat carecters Some advice needed Sag, how could I create my own sandbox here (sth like Wikipedia user/sandbox) or talk archive (you've got a couple)? --dotz (talk) 10:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :I just created those by adding a "/whatever" to my user page directory in the browser and then edited the empty page that showed up (like dotz/sandbox). -- SaganamiFan (talk) 20:25, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi I did not use stay logged in button and had to relog in in modifing David Mattingly. I had to re-log in so user was me pokermind. David Mattingly provided the two images added specifficly for his profile. Of curiosity Genkis who does the French covers also said he use the Honorverse Wiki as a recourse for his covers, and is currently working on Mount Royal Palace probbaly for the French A Raising Thunder. Pokermind Pokermind (talk) 03:34, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Genovese Sector Detachment (conj.) Are you really sure, that with frontier Genovese Sector and Battlecruiser Division 3065.2 assigned there, there was no Genovese Sector Detachment? --dotz (talk) 14:21, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I'd like to know, if I can use some of your pictures for the PDF version of a HH-Fanfiction. (Unfortunatly it is currently 200pages of German text, so you are probably won't be able to read it.) Regards, Gabriel Edit: Just saw, you live in Germany. ;) Are you also working within the German HH-Wiki (honor-harrington.de)? Regards, Gabriel -- 09:04, November 5, 2012‎ (UTC) :Hey Gabriel, :wie du ja selber schon festgestellt hast bin ich genau so deutsch wie du :-) :Zu deinen Fragen: die meisten unserer Bilder unterliegen der Fair Use-Lizenz, das heißt es handelt sich um kopiergeschütztes Material von den Verlagen, aus deren Buchillustrationen- und -covern wir uns bedienen. Wir dürfen damit die Bilder quasi zu "wissenschaftlichen" Zwecken darstellen (wie auch Wikipedia) aber nicht zu privaten oder kommerziellen. Eigentlich sollte die Dateibeschreibung jedes Bildes genau beinhalten, woher es stammt und welcher Lizenz es unterliegt, aber das klappt bisher nur begrenzt... das Problem ist das dieses Fair Use-Prinzip meines Wissens nach nur in Amerika so funktioniert, und Wikia ist eine amerikanische Firma. Wie die Lage da in Deutschland ist, weiß ich nicht. Strenger, würde ich mal erwarten ;-) :Zu deiner anderen Frage: mit dem deutschen Wiki habe ich bisher noch nicht gearbeitet, da ich die Bücher nur im Englischen gelesen habe. Allerdings hab ich in letzter Zeit öfters mal drüber nachgedacht. :Gruß aus Bremen, -- SaganamiFan (talk) 11:17, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Das deutsche Wiki ist gefühlt etwas kleiner, aber enthält auch Infos, die hier noch zu fehlen scheinen. Vielleicht ist ja eine Kooperation möglich. Danke für den Hinweis zu den Bildern. CmdGabriel (talk) 11:57, November 5, 2012 (UTC)